


She Will Be Loved

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Everyone loves Quinn for what she seems to be, F/F, Internal Conflict, Rachel loves Quinn for what she is, That little voice that tells you to be perfect, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Be Loved

 Quinn Fabray was beautiful.

Golden flowing locks of hair, ocean blue eyes, lips as soft as cushions, a tongue sharper than any weapon, she could make any man bow with a single glance their way.

Quinn Fabray was intelligent.

A mind cultivated at a young age, she could recite the history of the Cold War as if she was saying what she had for breakfast that morning. She was a shoe in for valedictorian, and everybody knew it.

Quinn Fabray was talented.

A voice as soft as a lullaby, she wasn’t just another singer. A body as flexible as one could only dream of, she wasn’t just another cheerleader. A hand as skillful as a professional, she wasn’t just another painter.

Quinn Fabray was perfect.

But nobody knew of her demons, the sobs that racked her body in the dead of the night, the hand that struck down on her as if she were nothing but trash, the voice in her mind that taunted her day in and day out.

Nobody, except Rachel Berry who thought she was perfect anyways.

Quinn Fabray was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: She Will Be Loved by Maroon Five
> 
> And complete! Well, I hope that for the most part everybody enjoyed them, and thank you all for even taking the time to read them. :D


End file.
